


Hypnotised

by peachyhyun



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-18
Updated: 2019-07-18
Packaged: 2020-07-08 00:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19860724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peachyhyun/pseuds/peachyhyun
Summary: Taeyong just wants to stay in bed with his boyfriend.





	Hypnotised

**Author's Note:**

> So... this is my first story in english and as you might know (well, not really, lmao) english it's not my first language but a friend helped me a lot with the grammar so I hope everything's fine. So thank you so much Charlie for your help, ily. ♡ 
> 
> I hope you all like it, please let me know in the comments, I'll appreciate that a lot. Even tho this is really short. ; ; 
> 
> Enjoy reading!

The windows were slightly open, letting in the breeze and rays of sun that softly lay on the face of the person under the covers on the bed, leaving Jaehyun breathless once he entered the room. Slowly, in silence (like every morning) he moved his feet, walking to the person who always, without any effort, made his heart beat like crazy. His fingers carefully ran through the strands of hair, taking his time until he reached Taeyong's face, caressing the soft skin, adoring every detail, smiling when he found himself mesmerized by the beauty in front of him. It was his daily two minutes of secret happiness before waking Taeyong up every day.

"Hyung, wake up". Jaehyun whispered, laying on top of the older, wanting to wake him up as soon as possible, it was a busy day after all. "Hyung..." 

It didn't take much for the whining to make an appearance and Jaehyun couldn't help but laugh at the little sounds of protest that Taeyong made. "Just five more minutes, Jaehyunie". Taeyong gently wraps his arms around Jaehyun's body, holding him close, trying to convince him to stay in bed just a little longer with him.

"It's a busy day, hyung". Jaehyun let his lips wander around Taeyong's face, making loud kissy noises until he reached Taeyong's lips, kissing him slowly with a smile adorning his face; it couldn't be any other way with his boyfriend after all. "Lets go, don't be lazy". He said in a low voice, allowing his body to be absorbed by the sheets and Taeyong's arms. It was a lost battle since the beginning, he knew that but it was fun to tease his boyfriend anyways.

"Just five more minutes, I promise". Taeyong's hands left soft touches on Jaehyun's back, flickering his eyelashes slowly, trying to get use to the light. "When do you ever say no to me anyways? Just stay here."

The sigh that Jaehyun let out was exaggerated, making Taeyong laugh loudly at his boyfriend, knowing that Jaehyun can't say no to him. Not now, not ever. "I've already won the moment you joined me in bed, baby". Taeyong said in a soft voice, kissing his boyfriend once again, trying to get rid of the pout the younger had on his lips. "I don't know if I love you or I hate you, hyung". In the end, there's nothing Jaehyun can do to resist him. Taeyong won the moment he first saw him.


End file.
